Ce que le chat a attiré
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Kaito commet l'erreur de mettre Akako en colère et devient un chaton. Puis arrive Shinichi, qui l'emmène chez lui et prend soin de lui. Ça ne peut conduire qu'à des ennuis. /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : What the cat dragged in

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Kaito avait toujours su qu'être ami avec Akako était une mauvaise idée. Depuis la première fois où elle a essayé de le tuer, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait rester loin d'elle. Elle était dangereuse, instable et sujette à des impulsions qui lui ont valu de se rendre à l'hôpital ou d'être incapable de marcher sans grimacer (Kaito frémissait toujours rien qu'à repenser à l'incident de l'agrafeuse, il l'avait embêtée en faisant un tour de magie et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant toute une semaine), et il savait que ce serait du suicide de réellement la mettre en colère.

Apparemment, Kaito est suicidaire, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Pour sa défense, pensa amèrement Kaito alors qu'il était assis près d'une cabine téléphonique, des ruisseaux d'eau traversant sa _fourrure_, glissant autour de ses yeux et couvrant ses pattes d'une triste flaque d'eau, il ne savait pas qu'elle prendrait si mal qu'il la taquine sur sa dépendance au yaoi. Ou qu'elle était capable de transformer des gens en _chatons_ et de les laisser sous la _pluie,_ comme le mauvais cliché d'un manga ou d'un anime.

Il baissa les yeux sur la flaque d'eau pour contempler son reflet. Au moins, il était un chat plutôt mignon, blanc avec des tâches auburn. Il s'adopterai lui-même.

Si il n'en était pas un, vous savez, un chat. Parce qu'il était un chat.

Oh mon dieu, _il était un chat_.

…OK, alors peut-être que Kaito commençait à paniquer un peu maintenant. Il le pouvait, après tout.

Alors que Kaito se demandait si un chaton essayant de sourire semblerait étrange, (même si il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ce qui était logique, vu que la plupart des gens essayaient d'éviter de trainer dans les rues quand il pleuvait), il entendit des pas venir de sa gauche, bien que le son fût légèrement atténué par la tempête. Kaito se redressa aussitôt, scrutant la rue. Il pouvait distinguer la forme élancée et grisâtre d'un homme marchant vers lui, tenant un parapluie au dessus de lui pour se protéger de la pluie.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un mignon petit chaton sous une pluie torrentielle, Kaito ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'homme fasse quoi que ce soit en passant à côté de lui. Tout le monde n'était pas le protagoniste d'un manga shojo, après tout. Aussi, il se roula pitoyablement en boule alors que l'homme se rapprochait. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Peut-être que si il allait trouver Akako et s'excusait, elle le ferait peut-être redevenir lui-même…

Kaito fut soudainement conscient des pas qui s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui. Il était sur le point de lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand une paire de mains vint frotter sa tête. Kaito commença à lutter un peu, s'agitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa faible force de chaton avant qu'il ne regarde réellement l'homme devant lui.

Il se retrouva face à face avec nul autre que _Kudo Shinichi_.

Kudo Shinichi, le détective le plus prétentieux du monde (même si il concourait avec Hakuba). Kudo Shinichi, qui avait les plus beaux yeux que Kaito n'ai jamais vus, ce qu'il avouait à contrecœur. Kudo Shinichi, son critique le plus persistant (vu qu'il poursuivait Kaito, enfin plutôt KID, depuis quatre ans, en comptant le temps qu'il avait passé dans la peau d'un enfant de six ans).

Kudo Shinichi, qui était penché sur lui, posa son parapluie pour le protéger de la pluie et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne se souciant apparemment pas que la pluie trempe ses vêtements et ses cheveux… ?

Clignant des yeux comme une chouette (ou plutôt comme un chat ?), Kaito fixa Shinichi poser légèrement ses doigts sur sa fourrure humide et emmêlée le long de son cou. Les mains de Shinichi étaient chaudes et un peu rugueuses, ses doigts artistiquement minces s'enroulant facilement autour du visage de Kaito.

Kaito ouvrit la bouche et essaya de demander ce que _fabriquait_ Shinichi, car, pour autant qu'il le sache, Mr Le-Meurtre-Est-Ignoble-et-Les-Voleurs-Des-Emmerdeurs, ne s'arrêtait pas pour choyer des chatons au milieu d'une tempête, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, dans un son triste et pitoyable, fut un _Mew._ Oh, c'est vrai. Il était un _chat_.

Un petit sillon apparut entre les sourcils de Shinichi et, avant que Kaito ne soit pleinement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, Shinichi glissa une main sous sa poitrine, l'autre juste sous ses pattes arrières et le souleva. Kaito se retrouva blotti contre le cardigan humide de Shinichi, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Pendant trois secondes, Kaito resta pétrifié de terreur- Shinichi allait-il le laisser dans une structure spécialisée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça semblait être le genre de chose que ferait Shinichi - mais quand Kaito voulu se dégager, déchirant la laine de son pull et le blessant légèrement, ses griffes enfoncées dans son avant bras, Shinichi se contenta de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

Après un exploit incroyable de contorsionnisme, Shinichi reprit le parapluie qu'il avait laissé et réussit à le remettre au dessus de lui tout en maintenant son emprise sur Kaito. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été aussi occupé à essayer de ne pas se voir jeter des pierres ou d'être sacrifié pour une sorte de dieu mystérieux qui acceptait les chatons comme sacrifice, il aurait remarqué la façon dont Shinichi le berçait contre lui, réchauffant son corps minuscule et glacé avec sa propre chaleur, et la façon dont il ne s'arrêta pas ni ne le réprimanda quand il attacha ses griffes à son pull avec supplication.

Hé bien. Peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué, finalement.

* * *

Shinichi finit par lâcher Kaito une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de son manoir ridiculement grand. Kaito avait d'abord été étonné quand ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'immense maison de style occidental, mais il avait finalement repéré le nom de _Kudo_ sur la plaque signalétique et s'était rendu compte que Shinichi vivait ici. Kaito fut d'autant plus déconcerté quand il arpenta l'entrée, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vivre tout seul dans une maison aussi immense. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Shinichi allait le lui expliquer, et Kaito ne pouvait évidement pas le lui demander, alors il laissa couler.

''Bien,'' fit Shinichi d'une voix calme en allumant les lumières, inondant le hall d'entrée de clarté tout en retirant son cardigan détrempé,'' c'est chez moi. Je suppose que tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve ton propriétaire.''

''Je n'ai pas de propriétaire,'' essaya-t-il de répondre, indigné. Évidement, il ne sortit qu'un « Mrooow » profond, et Shinichi le regarda avec une légère inquiétude.

''D'accord, d'accord,'' murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Kaito le suivit, grimaçant quand ses pattes entrèrent en contact avec le froid glacial du carrelage de la cuisine. Ça lui rappela brusquement qu'il était, en fait, toujours trempé.

Il leva les yeux et vit Shinichi venir vers lui avec un torchon. Kaito s'éloigna par réflexe quand la serviette toucha sa fourrure, mais Shinichi insista avec un bourdonnement sourd et le frotta doucement.

Une fois que Kaito fut suffisamment séché à son goût, Shinichi lui tapota la tête et tourna les talons pour aller fouiller dans son réfrigérateur. ''Je ne peux pas te donner du lait normal, non ?'' murmura-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de fermer le réfrigérateur et de regarder Kaito d'un air pensif. ''Et avec du lait en poudre ?''

Kaito n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire pour répondre, estimant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du lait en poudre, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule, ce qui se transforma plutôt en une sorte de spasme plutôt gênant vu qu'il quatre pattes. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule, mais ça fit naitre un étonnement joli sourire sur le visage de Shinichi, dans ce cas…

''Merci,'' lui sourit Shinichi. Kaito se serait froissé si il n'avait pas été envoûté par le, _wouah_, Shinichi savait vraiment sourire, et il avait l'air vraiment adorable en le faisant. En tout cas, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que le fichu sourire « _je suis le meilleur_ » qu'il offrait toujours à Kaito lors de ses braquages.

Il continuait sur ses pensées quand Shinichi marmonna :''Je pense que Ran a laissé du lait en poudre la dernière fois qu'elle a fait des brioches à la cannelle'' et qu'il disparu dans le garde-manger. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite boite métallique.

Tandis que Shinichi préparait le lait, Kaito explora la cuisine. Si la propreté de la cuisinière et du grille-pain était presque méticuleuse, le reste ne semblait pas être utilisé. Sauf la cafetière, qui avait l'air en fin de vie. Qu'est-ce que ça disait de Shinichi finalement ? Se demanda-t-il.

Levant les yeux vers le détective, Kaito examina minutieusement son profil parfaitement coupé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Shinichi à ramasser un chaton perdu, se demanda-t-il ? Shinichi n'était pas un prince charmant : il était impitoyable, du moins vis-à-vis de KID et des meurtriers, et même si il était respecté et aimé de ses proches, il était toujours posé, froid, calculateur et cherchait sans cesse des moyens de manipuler une situation donnée à son avantage. Il était la dernière personne que Kaito décrirait comme spontanée et sauveur de chaton.

Semblant remarquer l'attention de Kaito sur lui, Shinichi lui sourit avant de se baisser pour poser un bol devant lui. Une de ses mains vint caresser la tête de Kaito, ses pouces frottant doucement ses oreilles.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-il avec une infinie douceur. Kaito leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe, tentant de réconcilier son image mentale avec celle en face de lui (ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, surtout pas quand Shinichi lui souriait comme ça) avant de baisser la tête et boire le lait devant lui.

En fredonnant, Shinichi se redressa. Kaito regretta presque la chaleur de ses paumes. Ses pas résonnèrent loin de lui et Kaito cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il finit le reste du lait, qui était très liquide et plutôt insipide, mais pas imbuvable, et commençait à rôder dans la cuisine quand Shinichi revint.

Il portait une serviette bleue moelleuse et Kaito, penchant la tête, vint s'assoir à ses pieds en le regardant avec curiosité. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Essaya-t-il de demander (ce qui fini sans surprise en un « Meow ? »), et Shinichi sourit avant de se mettre à genoux et d'entourer Kaito dans la serviette.

Quand Shinichi bougea à nouveau, Kaito se tendit pour se dégager, mais il réalisa que la serviette était agréablement chaude et douce, et apparemment les chats aimaient les choses chaudes et douces, car, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kaito s'était détendu sous les caresses de Shinichi. Il blâmerait ses instincts de chats pour ça.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans une étreinte, remarqua-t-il dans un coin reculé de son cerveau alors que Shinichi l'enveloppait d'avantage dans la serviette qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. De façon plutôt embarrassante, un ronronnement résonna alors dans sa poitrine.

''J'ai mis la serviette dans le sèche linge pour la réchauffer'', expliqua la voix de Shinichi depuis l'extérieur du cocon bleu ciel, et Kaito miaula doucement en réponse, poussant légèrement la serviette pour pouvoir voir le visage de Shinichi. Ils étaient à mi-chemin dans les escaliers et Shinichi faisait bien attention à ne pas trop bousculer Kaito. Kaito devait probablement être préoccupé par l'endroit où Shinichi le conduisait, mais sérieusement, cette serviette était _vraiment _douce et il se sentait de plus en plus somnolent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kaito se sentit placé sur une surface moelleuse. Il gigota pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui.

Il était dans ce qui devait être la chambre de Shinichi, allongé sur un lit king size fait au carré. La pièce était meublée avec simplicité mais semblait confortable. Dans un coin, le bureau était couvert de tours de livres et de classeurs divers soigneusement empilés, et, la bibliothèque en chêne se trouvant dans la pièce était pleine à craquer. A travers la porte du placard partiellement ouverte, Kaito put voir une collection de chemises, de pulls et, occasionnellement, de t-shirt. Les murs étaient peints en bleu et il y avait une vieille affiche de Sherlock Holmes au dos de la porte principale. Malgré la banalité de l'endroit, Kaito avait l'impression d'avoir empiété sur une partie de la personnalité de Shinichi qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaitre.

Mais avant que Kaito ne puisse échapper aux limites de la serviette, une main se posa doucement sur sa tête, caressant la fourrure de son cou du bout des doigts. Kaito sentit immédiatement ses yeux se fermer.

''Fatigué ?'' Interrogea la voix de Shinichi, lointaine. Kaito se contenta de ronronner en se roulant sur le côté, laissant ses pattes s'étendre devant lui. Il put presque entendre le sourire narquois de Shinichi.

Apparemment, être transformé en chaton, être pris sous une pluie torrentielle pendant des heures, puis être emmené chez Kudo Shinichi brulait beaucoup d'énergie. Tant pis. Kaito pouvait dormir un peu, il élaborerait un plan d'évasion demain matin.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Kaito se réveilla avec des doigts frottant soigneusement la base de ses oreilles et tenta de se convaincre d'essayer de s'échapper. C'était sa quatre-vingt-septième tentative depuis le jour de son arrivée au manoir Kudo.

''Bonjour,'' salua Shinichi et Kaito ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Shinichi souriant, les yeux ébouriffés par le sommeil et une chemise ample flottant sur une épaule pâle et bien définie. Kaito miaula. Il sourit et se leva, un pantalon de pyjama surdimensionné suspendu à ses hanches d'une manière sans doute classée PG-13, avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

Kaito sauta du lit et fit sa routine matinale, qui consistait à bouder (ce qui incluait se cacher dans le couloir et de regarder les murs), alors qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé de l'eau qui coulait de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Après sept jours, Kaito avait dressé une liste mentale des raisons pour lesquelles il devait essayer de s'éloigner de Shinichi dès que possible.

1\. La magie d'Akako allait probablement bientôt s'estomper, et Kaito doutait que Shinichi apprécierait d'avoir KID chez lui pour quelque raison que ce soit.

2\. Shinichi passait son temps libre à jouer avec lui en utilisant un pointeur laser. Et bien que ce soit juste, vraiment, vraiment, amusant, c'était aussi plutôt humiliant, surtout que, vous savez, il était, en fait, un humain de vingt ans avec un casier judiciaire.

3\. Shinichi lisait des romans sur Sherlock Holmes à Kaito quand il avait du temps libre, et Kaito était moralement opposé à ça. Surtout vu que les récits sur les détectives avaient tendance à le classer du mauvais côté. Bien qu'il y ai aussi le fait que Shinichi aimait le garder sur ses genoux et le caresser pendant qu'il lisait, et les mains de Shinichi étaient toujours très chaudes, donc…

4\. Kaito n'avait jamais remarqué ça avant, mais Shinichi était, hé bien, vraiment, vraiment beau. Surtout quand il lui souriait.

5\. Shinichi était aussi plutôt bâtit comme un top-modèle sous ses vêtements _modérément_ irritants, ce que Kaito avait découvert par pur _hasard_ (non, en fait, c'était surtout un accident) quand il s'était promené dans la salle de bain pendant l'une des douches matinales de Shinichi. Il s'était effondré sous le choc (bon, ok, s'était un tout petit, minuscule, rien du tout saignement de nez métaphorique) et Shinichi s'était rué hors de la douche pour le ranimer. Ça n'avait pas… vraiment aidé, pour ne pas dire moins, parce qu'un Shinichi nu, accroupi sur Kaito, essayant de pratiquer une réanimation sur son minuscule corps de chat était tout simplement surréaliste (et troublant, euh, chaud aussi). Depuis lors, Kaito avait été banni de la salle de bain, craignant que la vapeur et la chaleur n'affecte sa délicate constitution de chaton. Kaito était à la fois soulagé et étonnement déçu.

Il y avait environ sept autres points, mais Kaito savait depuis longtemps que le reste de sa liste s'était transformée en raisons pour lesquelles il _devait _rester avec Shinichi, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser à ceux-là alors qu'il trouvait déjà vraiment, vraiment difficile de ne pas s'attacher à Shinichi.

…La rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à Shinichi était un peu déroutante.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors que Kaito achevait son troisième aller-retour dans le couloir. Shinichi sortit, suivi par de la vapeur et ressemblant à une sorte de dieu du fleuve aux cheveux mouillés. Hé bien, un dieu du fleuve qui portait un jean très serré et un pull assorti.

''Hé, toi,'' appela-t-il vers Kaito, le faisant rapidement se diriger vers lui. Il fut récompensé par le fait que Shinichi le prit dans ses bras et le mit à hauteur de ses yeux.

''Nous sortons aujourd'hui,'' lui dit-il, arquant un sourcil quand Kaito émit un son d'étouffement désagréable. ''Je sais, tu ne veux surement pas, mais tout de même. Ils font une journée spécial chats au parc de Beika, et Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta et Haibara veulent à nouveau jouer avec toi.''

Kaito frissonna à cette pensée, la dernière fois que ces quatre là étaient venus « jouer », ils lui avaient tressé les poils, l'horreur, mais Shinichi lui envoya un tel regard que Kaito lui offrit un maigre miaulement faussement heureux. ''Bien,'' dit-il, et Shinichi lui sourit, reconnaissant les signes de son acceptation.

''Merci,'' dit-il. Kaito monta alors sur son épaule et marqua la courbe du cou de Shinichi jusqu'à ce qu'il l'éloigne doucement.

Une fois dehors, Shinichi tint Kaito contre sa poitrine alors qu'il fermait la porte à clef. Kaito s'aperçu alors qu'il s'agissait d'une journée ensoleillée mais plutôt froide, une journée qui mettait en valeur les yeux de Shinichi et apportait de la couleur à ses joues de porcelaine. Il fut soudain très heureux d'avoir laissé Shinichi le convaincre de sortir.

Ils atteignirent le parc quelques minutes plus tard. Les enfants n'étant pas encore là, Shinichi s'asseya sur un banc et sortit sa copie du dernier roman de Détective Samonji. Kaito s'installa sur ses genoux, scrutant le parc par-dessus ses pattes. Il y avait _beaucoup_ de chats avec leurs propriétaires, nota-t-il. Les gens allaient donc vraiment à des évènements comme la fête du chat ?

''Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?''

Shinichi et Kaito levèrent les yeux pour voir un bel homme leur sourire. Il avait les dents très blanches et un sens aigu de la mode, Kaito le détesta presque immédiatement. Il grogna et une des mains de Shinichi commença instantanément à lui caresser la tête pour tenter de le détendre. Mot clé : tenter.

Shinichi souleva son livre pour que l'homme puisse voir la couverture. ''Je suis un grand fan de cette série'', admit-il, inconscient que l'homme haussait ses sourcils soigneusement entretenus semblant dire :_ je_ _suis un stupide élitiste aux arrières pensées diaboliques_. Du moins, c'était comme ça que décida de l'interpréter Kaito.

Se tendant, Kaito dissimula à peine un grincement lorsque l'homme retira son manteau à pois bien ajusté et s'asseya à côté de Shinichi, écartant la queue de Kaito au passage. ''Alors, tu aimes les mystères ?''

''Oui,'' acquiesça Shinichi avec son stupide sourire éclatant. ''En fait, je suis consultant pour la police de Tokyo.''

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina comme le sapin de noël le plus laid au monde (bon, ce n'était peut être pas tout à fait vrai, parce que l'homme était plutôt beau, mais pardonnez Kaito de ne pas vraiment se sentir charitable quand cet homme a mis trois secondes pour _piquer l'intérêt_ de Shinichi.) ''Oh, vraiment ? En fait, je suis romancier spécialisé dans les livres de mystère. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi, je suis Inoue Kentaro.''

Puis, ce fut au tour de Shinichi d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche, sauf que pour lui, ce genre d'expression ressemblait d'avantage à une explosion galactique plutôt qu'à un arbre lumineux. ''Inoue Kentaro ? L'écrivain de Whistling Graveyard ? Je lis vos écrits depuis que je suis au lycée. Bien que pour être honnête, je pense que c'est plutôt…'' Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, semblant revenir à lui-même, et de baisser légèrement la tête, faisant paraitre ses cils encore plus sombre et plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. ''Euh… désolé, Inoue-san. Je suis Kudo Shinichi.''

''Ne t'en fais pas, appelle moi simplement Ken'', fit Inoue avec gentillesse en tendant la main pour _toucher Shinichi_.

Avec le recul, il aurait probablement été plus logique de se rendre compte qu'Inoue n'allait surement que lui serrer la main, et pas tenter un quelconque attouchement au milieu d'un parc très fréquenté. Mais visiblement Kaito n'aimait pas réfléchir, parce qu'il a instinctivement tendu la patte pour laisser une belle série d'entailles de 7 centimètres sur le dos de la main d'Inoue.

Inoue recula avec un cri, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine, stupéfait. Shinichi émit un son étranglé et retira Kaito de ses genoux alors qu'il se levait pour saisir la main d'Inoue, bouche bée en voyant le sang glissant des plaies. ''Est-ce que ça va ?''

Avec un sourire forcé, Inoue éclata de rire. Bien que ça ressemble plus à un son préalablement enregistré qu'autre chose. ''Ça va, Kudo-kun.'' Cependant, il envoya un regard noir à Kaito, bien dissimulé sous plusieurs couches d'amusement. Il semblait dire :_ Je vais t'assassiner et jeter ton cadavre dans la rivière la plus proche_. Kaito siffla alors qu'il se détournait de lui pour faire face à Shinichi.''Il n'y a qu'à désinfecter et panser.''

Immédiatement, Kaito put voir les mots : ''Voulez-vous venir chez moi ? J'ai ce qu'il faut'' se former sur les lèvres de Shinichi. Il sauta rapidement sur la jambe de Shinichi, ses griffes attachées à son pantalon. Il prit cependant soin qu'elles ne griffent pas Shinichi. Il n'était _pas_ en colère à_ ce_ _point là_.

Grimaçant, Shinichi se baissa pour prendre Kaito. ''Je suis désolé, Inoue-san,'' s'excusa-t-il franchement, et Kaito ressentit un bref moment de triomphe quand il entendit _Inoue-san_ au lieu de _Ken_, avant que les mains de Shinichi ne se resserrent sur son ventre. Bon, peut-être que Shinichi, lui, n'était pas ravi de son comportement. ''Il n'est généralement pas…'' Commença-t-il en jetant à Kaito un regard sec et contrarié, le faisant se tendre. ''…mauvais avec les étrangers.''

''Ce n'est rien'', ricana sincèrement Inoue, jouant le rôle de l'écrivain poli qu'il était censé être, et Kaito souhaita brusquement avoir enfoncé ses griffes un peu plus profondément. Avant que Shinichi ou Kaito ne puissent réagir, Inoue ramassa le livre qu'avait abandonné Shinichi, tendit la main dans son manteau pour en sortir un stylo et griffonna son nom et son numéro de téléphone sur la couverture intérieure. Puis, il le tendit à Shinichi avec un sourire chaleureux. ''Si tu as envie de discuter ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Il était assez difficile de déterminer quel regard donna Shinichi à Inoue quand il accepta son livre. A première vue, il semblait… mécontent ? Ou alors, surpris par le sourire chaleureux d'Inoue ? Étonnement, Kaito dépérit un peu à cette pensée.

''Merci pour l'offre,'' fini par conclure Shinichi, puis, il rangea son livre et tourna les talons. A mi-chemin d'un lampadaire, il grommela après Kaito. ''Je ne te laisse _plus_ près des enfants, tu as failli séparer les muscles dorsaux d'un homme de ses métacarpes.'' Étonnement, il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, elle était juste tendrement résignée.

Kaito consacra trois secondes à son sentiment de victoire et dix-huit autres à pleurer intérieurement sur le fait que Shinichi était si _ennuyeux_.

* * *

Suite à l'attaque ''injustifiée'' de Kaito sur Inoue, Shinichi a cessé de lui lire Sherlock Holmes après le diner. Et ce peu importe combien Kaito tapait sur ses mollets ou malaxait ses cuisses, Shinichi levait juste les sourcils en secouant la tête.

''Je ne sais pas si je devrais te garder plus longtemps. Tu pourrais m'arracher la moitié de la main,'' dit-il durement a Kaito le troisième soir, tout en le retirant de ses genoux pour le reposer sur le sol.

Avec un gémissement, Kaito se blottit en boule à ses pieds. Il voulait rappeler à Shinichi que d'un, Shinichi n'avait aucun problème à le garder avec lui le reste de la journée, et de deux, que Inoue l'avait _certainement_ mérité et que Kaito devrait être récompensé plutôt que fui. Mais, hé bien, vous savez, il était toujours un chat, alors lui parlait était quasiment impossible.

En parlant de chats, Kaito commençait vraiment à être un peu agacé de sa situation. Même si Shinichi refusait de lui faire la lecture le soir, il était toujours gentil et accommodant le reste du temps. Il laissait Kaito dormir sur son oreiller de rechange, le laissait grimper sur ses épaules pendant qu'il travaillait sur les dossiers que les policiers venaient lui donner de temps en temps et le laissait même manger des morceaux de son propre repas, si il ne jugeait rien de malsain pour lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Kudo Shinichi que Kaito avait pensé connaitre avant.

Tout ça donnait envie à Kaito… enfin, de ne plus être un chat. Comme ça, il pourrait toucher Shinichi de ses propres mains plutôt qu'avec des pattes et le sentir de son propre nez. Ou, quelque chose comme ça.

Le son de la sonnerie honteusement gaie de Shinichi incita Kaito à lever la tête pour le voir prendre son téléphone. Il vit ses yeux se rétrécir en regardant l'écran avant qu'il ne le lance sur le fauteuil en face du sien pour retourner à son livre.

Méfiant, Kaito sauta sur ledit fauteuil et le fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il déterre le téléphone de sous un coussin. L'écran s'était mis en veille, mais Kaito eu juste le temps de voir écrit :_''Nouveau message : Salut, c'est Ken, du parc. J'ai eu ton numéro au commissariat_.''

Un faible grognement s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'en soit même rendu compte. A cela, Shinichi le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Avec un miaulement grincheux se traduisant par ''Je le découperai en rondelles la prochaine fois que je le vois'', Kaito se laissa tomber au sol, puis se glissa sur les genoux de Shinichi. Cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas, il sembla se rendre compte que Kaito était ennuyé par quelque chose en voyant la façon dont ses griffes s'enroulaient dans le tissu sur ses genoux. Finalement, il préféra passer sa main le long de son dos.

Kaito passa encore dix minutes à se morfondre dans sa colère avant de finalement se demander _pourquoi _il se souciait de ça.

Trois minutes de réflexion passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise que wow, il était amoureux de Shinichi. Comme, vraiment, vraiment amoureux de Shinichi.

Merde.

* * *

Après une autre semaine, Kaito en était doucement arrivé à accepter sa situation.

Il était toujours un chat, se lamenta-t-il alors que Shinichi tapotait le lit à côté de lui quand Kaito ne vint pas immédiatement sur l'oreiller qu'il utilisait. Il était toujours un chat, la magie d'Akako n'ayant toujours pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse, et il dormait à côté du gars dont il était fou amoureux.

Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne devienne le premier chat à avoir besoin d'un psychiatre.

Shinichi se leva et demanda d'une voix inquiète :''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Pour toute réponse, Kaito resta collé contre la porte, essayant de ne pas trop regarder la chemise extraordinairement ample de Shinichi pour tenter de garder un peu le sens de la galanterie.

Il poussa un faible miaou quand Shinichi se baissa pour le prendre. Celui-ci ignora ses fragiles tentatives d'évasion en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

''Tu agis bizarrement.''

''_Miaou_ '', gémit Kaito, signifiant : _si je dors dans le même lit que toi, je risque de mourir d'une insuffisance cardiaque_. Shinichi ne parlant évidement pas le chat, secoua la tête et déposa Kaito sur l'oreiller qui avait été silencieusement désigné comme le sien.

Souhaitant pouvoir pleurer, Kaito se recroquevilla et, écoutant la respiration lente de Shinichi, s'endormit.

Il fit le rêve très vif d'être à nouveau humain et d'avoir les bras de Shinichi autour de sa taille alors qu'il se penchait contre lui. Il eut l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien être et il souhaita désespérément que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et se rende compte que _c'était_ bien réel.

Il était vraiment humain, avec deux mains, dix doigts et une paire de jambes et de bras. Et il était nu.

Nu et pressé contre le t-shirt en coton vraiment très fin de Shinichi, _oh mon Dieu_.

Si plus tard on lui posait la question, Kaito nierait complètement avoir crié. Kuroba Kaito ne _criait_ tout simplement pas. Il faisait hurler les autres, mais il ne criait jamais. C'était complètement ridicule.

Mais il l'a fait, enfin, il a peut être fait un son de crissement indigné qui pourrait être interprété comme une sorte de cri.

Quel que soit le son qu'il ait fait, ça réveilla Shinichi, et avant que Kaito ne faire quoi que ce soit, Shinichi se frotta les yeux et se tortilla un peu avant de débarrasser son visage de ses mèches de cheveux volatiles. Kaito observa alors les différentes expressions qui traversèrent le visage de Shinichi alors qu'il se demandait d'abord _ce qui se tenait là_, puis quand il réalisa que _ce n'était pas son chat _et, enfin, quand il dû se dire _attend une minute_… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et atterrirent sur le visage de Kaito.

Kaito s'attendait à moitié à ce que le monde implose et/ou que Shinichi provoque à lui seul l'apocalypse. Ce qui était, dans les deux cas, une option tout à fait valable.

Au lieu de ça, Shinichi se contenta de le dévisager encore et encore et _encore._

Au bout de deux longues minutes, Kaito se racla la gorge avec hésitation. ''Euh, salut.'' Il était plutôt excité et soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau parler. Bien qu'il soit, pour l'instant, bien plus concerné par l'expression plate et vide présente sur le visage de Shinichi.

''Donne moi un instant,'' murmura finalement Shinichi en clignant des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu Kaito. ''J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Kaito KID est assis sur mon lit, complètement nu, alors que mon chat, avec qui je partage habituellement mon lit, n'est nulle part en vue.''

''Mon nom c'est Kuroba Kaito, en fait,'' fit Kaito, puis, il le regretta presque instantanément quand Shinichi haussa les sourcils.

Grimaçant, il tendit la main pour se frotter la nuque. Si Shinichi n'était toujours pas entrain de le regarder, il aurait adoré profiter à nouveau de la sensation de sa peau sur ses cheveux, mais un muscle sous l'œil de droit de Shinichi continuait de tiquer et Kaito commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. ''Qui plus est… hum…. À ce propos je…'' dit-il avec un toussotement,'' j'étais ton chat, en fait.''

''Tu.'' Fit Shinichi alors que les tiques augmentèrent de façon exponentielle. ''Étais mon chat.''

''Euh, oui. Mon amie est une sorcière. Elle s'est mise en colère contre moi et m'a transformé en chat.'' Sous le regard moins qu'appréciateur de Shinichi, Kaito s'empressa d'ajouter :''Ok, alors, avant de paniquer…''

Le regard que lui lança Shinichi à ses mots sonna comme l'équivalent d'un séminaire de trois heures sur l'irritation. ''Je ne _panique pas_.'' Puis, il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne, ''Mais, s'il te plait, sors de ma chambre et donne moi trois petites minutes, que je puisse savoir quoi faire. Et peut-être crier dans mon oreiller.''

Poussant les couvertures, Kaito obéi. Il eut à peine la présence d'esprit de saisir une paire de pantalon de Shinichi dans le placard avant qu'il ne file dans le couloir.

Bon. Ça ne se passait pas si mal.

Kaito en profita pour se brosser les dents. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir _enfin_ se _brosser les dents_.

Exactement trois minutes et demie plus tard, Shinichi sortit de sa chambre. D'après l'eau que Kaito avait entendue couler, Shinichi s'était probablement aspergé un peu et s'était surement aussi brossé les dents, en tout cas il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé. Il avait également apprivoisé ses cheveux en ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à sa coiffure habituelle, mais il portait toujours son pyjama et une expression légèrement perturbée.

''Maintenant que j'ai crié dans un oreiller et que je me suis aspergé le visage avec de l'eau froide pour être certain que je ne rêvais pas, donne moi une explication.'' Demanda-t-il à Kaito d'un air renfrogné. Même si il avait l'air vaguement énervé et plutôt grave, Kaito ne manqua pas de remarquer lorsque son regard vacilla le long de son torse nu. Il aurait presque souhaité avoir pris une chemise avec son pantalon dans le placard de Shinichi. Presque, parce que, pas qu'il ne se souciait pas de l'attention (évidement), mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation alors que Shinichi l'observait de cette façon. Il devenait difficile de se concentrer à la fois sur le fait de ne pas sauter sur Shinichi _et, _en même temps, de lui donner une explication rationnelle.

''Hé bien, c'est une histoire assez drôle.'' Commença Kaito en cachant sa gêne en toussotant dans le creux de son coude. ''J'ai insulté l'un des couples de yaoi préférés de mon amie…''

''Yaoi ?''

''…les romances entre garçons'', marmonna Kaito, et Shinichi, heureusement, sembla comprendre et tressailli avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Kaito se racla la gorge maladroitement et reprit. ''J'ai donc insulté un de ses couples préférés et, en guise de punition, elle m'a transformé en chat et m'a laissé dehors sous la tempête. Et puis, tu es venu me chercher, j'allais essayer de m'enfuir, mais tu es juste… vraiment difficile à fuir.''

A ce moment là de la discussion, les sourcils de Shinichi étaient à mi-chemin de son front. ''C'est… vraiment ironique, étant donné que tu passes la plupart de ton temps à fuir, tu sais, vu que tu es KID et tout ça…''

''Hé bien… c'est vrai, oui, mais je ne… je ne savais pas vraiment qui tu étais, avant. Je pensais juste que tu étais un imbécile arrogant,'' balbutia Kaito. Il rougit légèrement quand les sourcils de Shinichi finirent leur course jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. ''Merde, dit comme ça c'est pas… Je suis…hum.''

''Bien'', fit sèchement Shinichi, mais Kaito discerna rapidement le courant sous-jacent d'amusement dans son ton. Au moins l'un d'entre eux ne ressentait pas de besoin urgent de disparaitre dans un trou de souris et de cesser d'exister. ''Ton opinion a-t-elle changé ?''

''Euh…'' Commença Kaito, son cerveau s'immobilisant momentanément en voyant Shinichi s'appuyer contre la porte, l'ourlet de sa chemise remontant pour dévoiler un triangle de peau. Il déglutit avant de reprendre. ''Oui. Oui c'est le cas.''

''De quelle façon ?'' Le sourire sur le visage de Shinichi était illisible, puis il fredonna et se redressa doucement. Sa chemise retomba à sa place, heureusement. Kaito n'était pas certain qu'il aurait été capable d'en supporter plus sans avoir un anévrisme.

''Tu es…'' Fit Kaito avec un son étranglé alors que Shinichi s'avançait, son sourire devenant de plus en plus grand, _il aimait ça, n'est-ce pas, l'enfoiré… ?_

Enroulant négligemment une main chaude et chaleureuse autour de la hanche de Kaito, Shinichi sourit doucement, comme si il l'avait toujours fait, et inclina la tête vers lui. ''Je suis… ?''

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se rappeler de respirer alors que Shinichi se penchait encore plus près de lui, ses yeux commençant à l'obscurcir dangereusement. L'esprit de Kaito s'était transformé en un capharnaüm monstre (et il avait très envie d'embrasser Shinichi, mais il essayait d'oublier cette partie là). N'allaient-ils pas un peu vite ? Kaito n'était redevenu humain que depuis une dizaine de minutes environ, et Shinichi l'avait déjà appuyé contre un mur. Kaito était à peu près sûr qu'un certain nombre de magazines déconseillaient de faire l'amour contre un mur dix minutes après s'être rencontrés.

Une partie du cerveau de Kaito qui, étrangement, ressemblait à une sorte de version insouciante d'Akako, lui rappelait que techniquement, Kaito connaissait Shinichi depuis quatre ans, si on comptait le temps qu'ils avaient passés en tant que KID et tantei-kun. L'autre partie de son cerveau soulignait gaiment que Kaito n'était certainement pas indisposé à prendre part à ce genre d'activité avec Shinichi. Loin s'en faut.

Bon. Kaito déglutit.

Les yeux de Shinichi s'adoucirent après un instant. Tout comme la courbe amusée de sa bouche, et _Dieu_ que sa bouche était _rose_, était-elle toujours comme ça ? Puis, il fallu une demi-seconde au cerveau de Kaito pour enregistrer sa_ surprise_, son _anticipation_ et son _adoration_ alors que Shinichi se rapprochait de plus en plus, le tissu de sa chemise balayant sa peau nue.

Et puis, l'ennuyeuse sonnerie de Shinichi résonna derrière eux, tel une sirène dans le silence, et Kaito voulu trouver quelque chose à briser.

Se reculant (et laissant un Kaito rougissant derrière lui), Shinichi soupira et partit dans sa chambre. Il réapparut une seconde plus tard, son téléphone en main, le fixant avec une sorte de résignation.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Kaito, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Shinichi agissait qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il lui arracha le téléphone de la main et fixa l'écran.

C'était de _Inoue Kentaro_, et il disait : _Salut Shinichi, j'aimerai que nous nous rencontrions aujourd'hui_.

Kaito retint son souffle pour se calmer, évitant ainsi de céder à son désir grandissant de se percer les yeux. Il se tourna vers Shinichi, qui l'observait avec quelque chose qui n'avait _absolument_ rien à voir avec de la confusion amusée. ''Pourquoi diable envois-tu des texto à ce mec ?'' Cria-t-il à moitié, pour toute réponse Shinichi lui envoya un regard noir.

''Parce qu'il m'envoie trente-huit messages par jour ?''

''Pourquoi tu ne le bloques pas ?'' Gémit Kaito en agitant le téléphone pour attirer son attention. A en juger par la façon dont la bouche de Shinichi se tordit, il avait l'air plus dérangé qu'intimidé, mais Kaito n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

''C'est _Inoue Kentaro_, Kuroba. On ne fait pas ça.''

Pendant deux secondes, Kaito se sentit ridiculement heureux que Shinichi l'appelle par son nom, mais ça disparu rapidement faveur d'un manque de mot quant à sa réponse. ''Sérieusement ? Juste parce qu'il est… un _écrivain de mystère_ tu vas… juste… tu sais ?''

Toussant inconfortablement, Shinichi traina un pied sur le sol. ''En fait, j'essaye surtout de souligner les trois cent-dix-huit inexactitudes et erreurs logiques de sa série, Whistling Graveyard.''

Ce… n'était pas ce à quoi Kaito s'attendait. Ce qu'il exprima en balbutiant un éloquent :''Quoi ?''

Semblant confondre l'incrédulité de Kaito avec autre chose, Shinichi jeta ses bras en l'air avec un soupir audible. ''C'est complètement _absurde_ ! Il pense qu'une personne peut conduire après que sa _veine jugulaire_ et son _artère carotide_ _aient été_ _tranchées _!'' Dit-il avec un étrange grognement, que Kaito n'aurait probablement pas dû trouver aussi adorable. ''Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait pu être publié. Je dépose des plaintes contre sa série depuis des années, mais apparemment, la maison d'édition Onodera ne s'inquiète pas du fait qu'ils aient produit en masse des informations erronées, parce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas cessé d'imprimer cette stupide série.''

''Oh,'' marmonna faiblement Kaito.

''Et il est persistant,'' fulmina Shinichi en agitant les bras avec frénésie. Ça amusait plutôt Kaito de voir leurs rôles inversés pour une fois. ''Chaque fois que je signale une de ses stupides erreurs, comme par exemple que les gens ne saignent pas de la bouche après avoir été pendus, _nom de Dieu_, il répond simplement avec des 'hahaha' et me redemande à nouveau de sortir ! Comme si je voulais aller boire un verre avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que le graphite et les diamants sont tous les deux fais de carbone !''

Kaito se renfrogna et regarda le téléphone toujours serré dans sa main. ''_Franchement_.'' Fit-il en ouvrant un nouveau message et en commençant à taper.

''Oui,'' souffla Shinichi en laissant tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Puis, il regarda soudainement Kaito avec curiosité. ''Qu'est-ce que tu… attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je dis à cet enfoiré que tu es pris,'' répondit distraitement Kaito. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, bien qu'avec quelques mots de plus et quelques menaces de mort.

Il a appuyé sur _envoyer_ quelques instants plus tard, satisfait, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr qu'il soit effectivement possible de former toute une horde de colombes à faire exactement tout ce qu'il avait promis. Cela dit, connaissant ses colombes, il pourrait probablement y arriver.

''Euh,'' reprit doucement Shinichi. Kaito se dit alors qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi présomptueux, parce que tout ce qu'était Kaito pour Shinichi, c'était un Kaito KID sans chemise qui a été son chat pendant deux semaines.

Il lâcha soudainement le téléphone de Shinichi avec un cliquetis avant de faire un pas rapide en arrière alors qu'il établissait un contact visuel avec lui. Mauvaise idée. Le regard sur le visage de Shinichi était indéchiffrable, ou du moins, Kaito n'arrivait pas les moyens de le faire.

''…Pardon ?'' Réussit-il faiblement à dire.

''Ne sois pas _désolé_,'' grogna Shinichi. Et avant que Kaito ne puisse comprendre ce que ça signifiait, Shinichi le pressa contre le mur, saisi sa hanche et l'embrassa.

Euh, pensa Kaito dans un coin de sa tête qui n'était miraculeusement pas surchargé par la sensation de la langue de Shinichi glissant contre la sienne.

''Ce n'est pas un peu soudain, je veux dire, je n'étais que ton chat durant les deux dernières semaines et… enfin… j'étais un chat,'' balbutia-t-il quand Shinichi se recula, caressant sa hanche pour la seconde fois ce matin là.

Shinichi lui envoya un regard disant clairement '_'tu es sérieux ?_'', qui aurait probablement été plutôt irritant si Shinichi n'avait pas été aussi rougissant et hors d'haleine. ''Oh, non,'' dit-il en parvenant d'une manière ou d'une autre à paraitre sarcastique, ''après tout, je ne te poursuis _que_ depuis _quatre ans''_, bon, d'accord, Kaito pouvait accepter ça.

Puis, il tira Shinichi plus près de lui et découvrir rapidement à quel point, oui, Shinichi ressemblait à un top model sous ses vêtements.

**Omake**

''Donc, merci.''

Akako a été plutôt choquée de recevoir un appel de Kaito, puis, de surprise, elle renversa sa bouteille de vernis quand elle l'entendit lui dire _ça_. Elle regarda à peine le vernis rouge vif se répandre sur la table de sa cuisine, trop étonnée pour réellement s'en soucier. ''Tu me _remercies_ de t'avoir transformé en _chaton_ et de t'avoir laissé sous la _pluie_. Pendant _deux semaines_.''

''Euh, ouais.'' Hésita Kuroba. ''Je… hé bien, c'est une longue histoire, Shinichi…euh, tantei-kun m'a pris avec lui. Et nous sommes…hum. Comme ça, maintenant.''

Akako voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Elle n'en était plus tout à fais sûre.

''O…Ok,'' fini-t-elle avec un son étranglé. ''De rien.''

''Bien, merci,'' fit rapidement Kaito, semblant excessivement soulagé, avant de raccrocher.

Tirant son téléphone loin de son oreille, Akako se pinça pensivement les lèvres. Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre pour publier le doujinshi KID x Kudo qu'elle avait écrit ?

Et surtout, ''combien de temps faudrait-il à Kaito pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait laissé à une demi-rue de chez Kudo Shinichi'' était la vraie question, mais Akako doutait que Kaito le remarquerait. Il avait Shinichi pour le distraire maintenant, après tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je n'ai jamais eue de chat, alors je ne sais pas à quel point tout ça peut être précis, mais on va simplement dire que c'était parfaitement réaliste.- Luna.**


End file.
